


Notes from the Other Side

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with a spell sends Ron and Harry back through time, changing the time line irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes from the Other Side

“No, Harry, wait!” Hermione cried out as her friend began to disappear, then choked out a gasp as Ron tried to tackle him and they both faded out of existence. _How the bloody hell do those two idiots expect me to figure out what they’ve changed--I know, my diary!_ Hermione ran for the door, knowing she better get to her diary before the boys had a chance to do too much to change history. She arrived at her room, then grabbed the diary from under her pillow. Waving her wand in a circle over it she declared, _Inscribo Recensere!_ She had just finished when she heard a knock at her door. 

“Ready to face the masses, Granger?”

“Malf-Black? What are you--” Hermione started to say, when a memory of his being Head Boy hit her. 

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Draco peered at her closely. 

“I’m fine, Draco. Harry and Ron, well, I don’t...”

“Oh, did that happen today? You poor thing!” Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed the top of her head. “You know, we have a couple of hours. Do you want to go through your diary?”

“I’d like that, Draco.”

Draco had already turned to go when Hermione pulled him into her room behind her. He smiled as he stumbled in. “So, shall I sit on the floor, or your bed?”

“The bed, Draco. We can read together, is that all right with you?”

Draco was going to respond snarkily, when he saw her face. She was trying, but something kept her from accepting his behavior wholeheartedly. “Love, what was I like the first time around?”

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. “You don’t want to know, Draco.”

“Yes, I do. Let’s read.”

* * *

_Hogwarts Year One_

~~I thought I was going to have friends, but no one here likes me either. I thought that blond boy, Draco would be my friend, but he found out that I didn’t have magical parents and now he treats me like dirt. And Ronald is a horrid prat. I hate him. Harry might be nice, but he seems a little overwhelmed. Maybe things will be better after Halloween.~~

Isn’t it nice that Hogwarts thinks to have a wizard-raised child escorting one of us that wasn’t raised with magic? I’m so glad I got Draco Black. I don’t know know if I would have handled one of the Weasleys. They seem to prone to play nasty tricks.

~~I can’t believe those boys rescued me. I guess that means we are friends. I will have to do whatever I have to in order to make sure they keep liking me. It is nice to have friends... Even if they do want to copy my work.~~

Hermione bit her lip. It seemed her boys were gone. And she hadn’t remembered her determination to keep their friendship no matter what. That bothered her; had they only kept her around because she was useful to them?

Draco saw Hermione bite her lip and ran his hand down her riotous curls. He was pleased when she leaned into his hand. He had wanted her for so long. He just didn’t have a clue how to make her see that he didn’t care a whit about her background.

After that bit of comforting, both of them turned back to her diary.

* * *

_Year Two_

~~Harry can speak to snakes! I read all about it. Usually only dark wizards have that talent. I know Harry isn’t dark, but I’m sure everyone else is going to say he’s the Heir of Slytherin. I do know I can make that potion. It doesn’t seem too volatile, just difficult.~~

Professor Evans showed us how everyone has magical talents today. His is to speak to snakes! It appears mine is an affinity to books. Everyone laughed, until Draco explained that pureblood families covet that kind of talent because it helps them build a library. It does seem to be more of a first generational sort of thing, but a _good_ one. 

~~Being petrified was horrible. People thought I was stone, but I really wasn’t. I could still hear and feel things. Harry was so sweet and came to talk to me every day. Ron was an arse. He only came down a couple of times and he kept _poking_ me. If anyone else liked me, I would never be his friend. Even Malfoy was nicer, even if he did say I deserved it because I was a Mudblood. I guess his friends were gone later when he whispered that he didn’t meant it.~~

Hermione turned to Draco who wiped the tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek with his thumb. “I guess there was more to you even then,” she whispered.

Draco’s expression was stricken. “I was so cruel. Even if I tried to make it up. What did Lucius Malfoy do to me growing up? I’m going to have to thank Professor Evans. And the next time we go see the Cannons play, I will have to thank Dumbledore!”

Hermione smiled. It was fairly well-known what Harry Evans and Ronald Dumbledore did after they got back to the past. Their true names were tickling the back of her mind, but since she never called them anything but their first names, even in her diary, she was starting to forget.

“Don’t worry about it Draco. That isn’t you anymore. You can tell just from these first couple of years that things were very different after those two went back into the past.”

“I know, Hermione. But really, who would have thought that those few things could have made such a big difference?”

“Time is a funny thing. Harry and Ron made sure Voldemort would be destroyed for good by destroying all those pieces of his soul. It was kind of surprising that James Potter and Lily Evans ended up dead protecting him, though,” she mused. “He shouldn’t have existed.” 

Hermione was deep in thought. _Potter! That_ was _his name. The pain he must have gone--_ She was jolted from her musings when Draco spoke.

“He didn’t by that time. He was Harry Evans, Lily’s cousin. And Ronald must have always been a Dumbledore, right? I don’t think the Greengrasses or Weasleys are missing any of their family members,” replied Draco. 

Hermione shook her head. Leave it to magic to resolve a time paradox by making the false identities true. “I don’t remember. I didn’t give him a last name in my diary. I do remember that Harry Evans must have been Harry Potter, but I don’t remember why it was significant.”

“It couldn’t have been too important, love. Let’s finish catching up.”

* * *

_Year Three_

~~I can’t believe I was issued a Time Turner! Professor McGonagall was very adamant that it was a rare privilege and I needed to be very careful. I agree. But I can take all the classes now!~~

Wasn’t it so nice of Draco and Mr. Black to help me see that I really didn’t have to take everything? I know how Muggles live and can always read up on history or technology and do a self-study NEWT at the end of my schooling. I don’t think I’m really up to divination. I still think it is bunk. You are either talented or you aren’t. So, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures it is!

~~Well, we rescued Sirius. I’m glad he’s sort of free, even if is is a wanted fugitive. I was right about Professor Lupin being a werewolf. And Harry, well, it is a pity he got his hopes up about leaving his family. I really wonder what is wrong there.~~

“I’m guessing what is wrong is that they are the worst sort of close-minded muggle. Wasn’t that proven by what they did to their own son when it turned out he was magical? Luckily Professor Evans was willing to take him in,” remarked Draco.

“Dudley seems a good sort, even if he is quiet. The Hufflepuffs all seem to take special care of him,” responded Hermione. 

“He’s fairly brave, considering his family blinded him. He is lucky that Madam Pomfrey was able to save one of his eyes and regrow his hand,” Draco said.

Hermione sighed then snuggled up to Draco, who took that as a cue and wrapped his arm around her. He was pleased when she sighed again, this one sounding more pleasurable.

* * *

_Year Four_

~~I can’t believe that Harry’s name came out of the Goblet of Fire! And Ron, what the heck was he thinking? Harry is not out for fame or glory, so why would he think that he put his own name in? I just don’t get it. I didn’t think real friends behaved like that. Let’s hope things go well for Harry.~~

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was a bizarre thing for Albus Dumbledore to champion. Well, after poor Cedric died as a result of a botched Portkey back from that treasure hunt, he certainly didn’t have a political leg to stand on. It seems he had a falling out with Professor Evans over the whole thing as well. Sad to think one of the most revered names in all of Britain will probably be relegated to a footnote in the history books due to that bad decision.

“Hermione, wasn’t that when we noticed Dumbledore had a new wand?”

“Yes. And then Professor Evans was busy with Professor Babbling and Professor Weasley to do whatever that ritual was; the one that made the standing stones light up.” Hermione realized how close she was to Draco, and his hand was stroking her hip. 

Draco looked down at her sharp intake of breath. “I’m sorry, I will--”

“Don’t you dare move away, Draco. Unless you are just playing with me.”

“I’m not,” he said in her ear as he moved his hand up the length of her body and cupped her breast. “Is this all right?”

Hermione was lost in the feeling of his hand kneading her breast gently. “Yes, it’s fine. But I would like to finish this diary. I have a feeling we are only getting one shot at it.”

“Fine. But I’m not moving my hand.”

* * *

_Year Five_

~~I can’t believe the Ministry sent us Dolores Umbridge. We aren’t going to learn anything. Luckily Harry has a talent for defense. I’m so glad he’s willing to teach us.~~

Why do Fred and George think _everyone_ likes their pranks? They went a little far this time. Professor Evans is usually very calm about things, but I know he was really angry. He expelled them. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick agreed. They could have killed that little firstie. Their defense that she was a Slytherin and going to go bad seemed like such an ignorant statement. Maybe one of their experiments went bad?

~~I wish I felt bad about delivering Umbridge to the centaurs. Yes, I know what they do to human women they capture, especially one as mouthy as her. But after losing Sirius to mad Bellatrix at the Ministry, and almost getting killed, I just can’t. I hope this scar isn’t too offputting.~~

“The twins did get into a bad potion. It exacerbated their worst traits. Unfortunately, it is permanent. Master Snape looked at it as a favor to Professor Evans,” Draco said soberly.

“He’s your godfather, right?”

Draco nodded. 

“What are they going to do for them?” Hermione was genuinely curious.

“They are in prison because their behavior cannot be corrected, but Master Snape is working on an antidote. I’ve been helping when I’m home. It should help with the potions part of my mastery,” said Draco.

“You are planning to use potions as part of your warding?”

“Yes. The best warders use potions. It just makes it that much more expensive and the achievement of the mastery takes quite a bit longer. But it will be worth it.”

“I’m sure it will, Draco! I want to be a Healer. I will be apprenticing with Healer Tonks, because he uses both magical and mundane means of approaching illness. It is something I want to continue.”

Draco looked at the witch in his arms smiling broadly and leaned down to kiss her. She slowly turned onto her back, giving him better access to her lips. As they kissed, he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. She returned the favor, pushing his shirt from his shoulders after loosening his tie. Draco leaned down to suck on her right nipple, right through the pink silk of her bra. Hermione arched up into him, gasping when he used his teeth lightly. 

He braced himself on his elbows above her, his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed. 

Hermione giggled.

“What?”

“I doubt the Headmistress would be too pleased if she saw us right now,” she said through her laughter. 

Draco looked down. He was no longer in his shirt, but his tie was still on, if loosened. Hermione’s tie was completely undone, her shirt was completely open and the right cup of her brassiere was transparent from his saliva. He ground his pelvis into the little witch laying beneath him. “That’s what robes are for. They hide a multitude of sins.”

Both of them laughed at his pronouncement.

Wiggling to get more comfortable, they picked up the diary, only to find that there were no more entries. History had apparently been changed so much from that point onward, that even the spell couldn’t compensate.

“Are you disappointed, Hermione? I know you wanted to know what changed.”

“I know Sirius Black isn’t dead. I know he is best friends with Harry Evans, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. I know your life was so different that your name changed. I’m glad your mum asked for help from her head of family, or you wouldn’t be my best friend. I don’t think anything else matters anymore. Two people I cared about quite a bit in a different timeline went back and fixed things to make life better for all of us. I think that is all I need to know.”

“I think you are right. Now, how much of a gentleman am I going to have to be, here?” Draco asked, nudging her with his erection. 

Hermione ran her hand down between their bodies. “You better not be too much of a gentleman, Draco. I want to know how this feels inside me!” she proclaimed as she took hold of his member.

Draco grinned ferally, and with a wave of his wand, all of their clothes disappeared. When it looked like Hermione was going to shy away from him, he took her hands and pressed them down onto the mattress. “You’re beautiful. Your curves fit my body perfectly. I like that you have have some softness. If I wanted a boy’s body, I would pursue a boy.”

Hermione smiled and relaxed against him. “You always know what to say to me, don’t you?”

“I think I’ve loved you forever. I saw that mess of curls and your excitement at being a witch that first day and just knew you’d be part of me, always. I do hope you know I’m possessive and won’t let you go after I make you mine,” he said.

“I know, Draco. I want us to be each other’s forever.”

Draco leaned back down to kiss her, then slowly pressed down on her. The feel of his skin against hers was sheer bliss. He began to knead her left breast, and suckle her right. Hermione arched off the bed into his ministrations. His left hand stroked her skin, moving down from her chest, until his fingers found her mound and moved downward to stroke through her cleft and tickle the nub at her center. When he tickled her clit, Hermione almost bounced off the bed. 

His chuckle was deep and dark. “You like that, love?”

“Yes, Draco. Please don’t stop,” she pleaded.

He returned to his perusal of her body, kissing her deeply on the lips, while moving his fingers up into her channel. He began to thrust his fingers into her, deeper and deeper, enjoying the movement of her body against his hand. Finally, he again tickled her nub, making her cry out with passion. He let her calm a bit again, then braced himself above her. “Are you ready, love? There will be no going back after this, you know.”

“Yes, I know, Draco. And I’m ready. Make me yours!”

At her words, he thrust in, amazed when he broke the barrier of her innocence. He stopped. “You didn’t tell me, Hermione!”

“I didn’t want you to stop.”

“Let me know if this hurts too much, okay? I’ve never...”

He never finished his statement, as the pain Hermione had felt was beginning to fade, and his penis felt quite filling inside her. She clenched her vaginal muscles experimentally. 

“Bloody hell, witch! Don’t do that!”

She did it again.

He began to thrust erratically, spending quickly. “I’m sorry, love, I meant to do better.”

“Don’t worry, Draco. I did enjoy it. I liked feeling the pulsing when you climaxed. I’m sure we will improve with practice,” she replied. 

He grinned at her. “At least you didn’t say ‘never again!’”

Just then her alarm went off, indicating they had fifteen minutes to get ready before they had to speak at the Leaving Feast.

They dressed quickly, putting their robes on over slightly mussed uniforms. They raced down to the Great Hall, making it just in time. Hermione took a pain relieving potion, as she had used muscles that hadn’t been used before. 

They gave their farewell speech to the students holding hands the entire time. 

As they left the hall, obviously heading back to their room to take up where they had left off, Harry laughed as Sirius handed him ten Galleons. 

“How the heck did you know they would wait until today?” asked Draco’s foster father.

“Easy,” answered Harry. “This was the day I left. She wouldn’t be completely comfortable until her past was laid to rest. Now she can move on with her life.”

Up in her room, Draco and Hermione were finding that practice did indeed make perfect.

* * *

A/N: This was written to prompt 61 at the 2012 Wizard_love fic exchange. Many thanks to my beta, kyria of delphi.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Wizard Love challenge.


End file.
